


Sins & Virtues: A DaiSuga Trading Card Set

by binni, inquisitioned, kumo, oikaywas (aureations), Skylark, Swiftling (Skylark)



Series: SASO 2015 [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2015, Digital Art, Established Relationship, Flashfic Collection, Fluff, Illustrated, Leadership, Light Angst, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Multimedia, NSFW Art, Romance, Seven Deadly Sins, Seven Heavenly Virtues, Trading Card Set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binni/pseuds/binni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitioned/pseuds/inquisitioned, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo/pseuds/kumo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureations/pseuds/oikaywas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Swiftling
Summary: A year after their initial release, a dedicated group of collectors has finally amassed the complete limited-edition "Naughty and Nice" DaiSuga trading card collection. For the first time, this set of seven virtues and their associated vices is unveiled to the world of collectors and fans alike in splendid mint condition.(Team DaiSuga's Main Round 2 entry for SASO 2015.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> The original formatting of our MR2 entry is even prettier than this—to see it, visit the original SASO post [here](https://saso2015-r2.dreamwidth.org/801.html).
> 
>  _Art Credits_  
>  Lineart: [Misscephalopod](http://melgeeart.tumblr.com/)  
> Coloring: [Coyoteclaw11](http://dirkxcaliborn.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Please enjoy!

## Diligence

There aren't many quiet moments in Karasuno's rowdy gymnasium. Suga savours the early stillness, taping his fingers up as Daichi stretches beside him.

A sharp chill lingers in the morning air. Suga shivers as he stretches, soon leaving the bench to catch up to Daichi's morning laps. They run together, their soft footfalls a prelude to the shouts of their arriving teammates.

 

* * *

 

## Sloth

"Hey, Daichi."

Daichi feels pinned by Suga's head against his belly, the spring sunlight pouring through the window, the affection unfurling in his chest. "Mm. What."

"We have an exam coming up."

"Yeah."

"We should get back to studying."

"Uh-huh."

Silence follows. He watches Suga's breathing deepen and slow.

"Five more minutes," Daichi murmurs, eyes closing. _A break can't hurt,_ he tells himself.

 

* * *

 

## Charity

  
"Ahhh!" Hinata cries, throwing his head back. "I can't focus! Not with Daichi-san yelling at Kageyama because he's so stupid!"

Suga just laughs, refusing to give up. He has to make sure his teammates have good grades, after all.

"Why don't we try and ignore that, huh?" he cajoles. "Try problem seven."

(But really, Daichi's yelling _is_ a little distracting.)

 

* * *

 

## Greed

Suga's nose will squash against the showcase glass if he gets any closer. His hands press against the glass like if he tries hard enough, he can seize the trophy just beyond.

"Do you think it'll ever be ours...?"

"I sure hope so," Daichi replies, mesmerized by the shimmering trophy. "Yeah."

 

* * *

 

## Kindness

The worst part is that Daichi can't fix this for him.

He watches Suga urge Coach Ukai to choose Kageyama, watches him offer congratulations, watches him practicing tosses after midnight.

He knows it's the noble thing to do and loves Suga all the more for it.

But Daichi's still there, pressing a bottle into his hand when Suga makes an effort to be kind to Kageyama, and quietly watches Suga burn and heal.

 

* * *

 

## Envy

"Hey," Daichi mutters, nudging Suga's shoulder. But Suga's focused on watching Kageyama, standing in the place that Suga wants most.

Kageyama tosses; Hinata leaps. Daichi keeps talking, trying to encourage or distract him—telling him what an amazing setter Daichi thinks he is.

Suga barely listens. He can only watch as another setter takes his place.

 

* * *

 

## Patience

"Almost. Rotate your wrists more."

"Like this?" Hinata's brow furrows as he mirrors Suga's stance.

"Perfect! Let's see if you can get three out of four this time."

"Um, Suga-san...shouldn't we go?"

"Eh? Are you done already?"

"No!! It's just...isn't Daichi-san waiting for you?"

Suga shakes his head. "He'll be okay." Then he smiles and lifts the ball. "Get ready!"

 

* * *

 

## Wrath

Suga sometimes marvels at how well Daichi keeps his temper in check. Other times he marvels at how foolish the first years seem to be, and at their surprise every time they push Daichi too far.

Suga's given up on intervening. Now he just watches, baffled, as they tumble over that line in a squabbling heap again and again.

 

* * *

 

## Chastity

"It'll be ready soon, promise," Suga murmurs.

Daichi admires Suga's nimble fingers and his look of concentration. He smiles when the completed flower crown lands in his hair.

Suga twines their hands together. "There we go—heliotropes for devotion, daisies for innocence, and lilies for purity," he murmurs as he places a kiss on Daichi's head, "and all for you."

 

* * *

 

## Lust

Daichi presses his mouth against the nape of his neck, biting softly up Suga's neck to worry at the soft skin behind his ear.

Suga's skin pebbles with goosebumps, his breath leaving his lips in soft puffs as he leans back. "Daichi," Suga whispers, voice low and laced with heat.

Daichi leans forward and Suga meets him halfway, their kiss open and messy as they drown in each other's presence.

 

* * *

 

## Temperance

"I can hear your stomach growling," Suga says beside him.

"I'm fine."

"The lowerclassmen were really hungry today, weren't they? Eating twice as much as usual."

"I _said,_ I'm—"

Daichi is silenced by the press of half a pork bun against his mouth.

"A good captain deserves a reward," Suga says, voice gentle and eyes merry. "You can have half of mine."

 

* * *

 

## Gluttony

Daichi should have known that sharing movie snacks with Suga was a bad idea. The constant munching should have clued him in, if nothing else. So when he finds the popcorn bag empty, he only has himself to blame.

He frowns at Suga anyway.

The thief laughs through a last mouthful. "It's good!"

"...It sure seems like it _was_..."

 

* * *

 

## Humility

Daichi and Suga leave the court together, the weight of their defeat heavy on their shoulders.

"We played a good game," Daichi says as he clutches Suga's hand in his.

"We did," Suga agrees, "we played the very best we could. But..."

"...They were stronger," Daichi finishes, watching Aoba Johsai celebrating. "And only the strong remain on the court."

 

* * *

 

## Pride

They stand shoulder-to-shoulder facing their team, the one they'd cobbled together through sheer stubbornness. Their teammates stare back, eyes alight and shoulders thrown back, all bolstered by their defeats and rapid growth.

Daichi glances at Suga, who nods.

"I guess I don't need to say much," Daichi says, grinning at the team standing proudly before them. "Let's go out there and show them what Karasuno's really made of!"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
